


The Rozen Home of Demented Bunnies

by BlackroseQueen



Category: Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Everything in my head, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, Kids Being Little Shits, M/M, Monster of the Week, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Pretty much THINGS in General, Randomness, Sadism, Torture, Transformation, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: A place for all the rabid mutated little beasts that come at all times of waking and sleep.These demented little bunnies come up at the most weirdest of ideas.





	1. Introductions

_Ok so this is a huge mishmash of ideas and plots that will never make it into stories unless they get some muses or someone begs for them._

_All throughout my life I've had a lot of random Ideas and muses that come out of the left field. Some just amusing one shots, while others full blown plots that I've lost all interest in._

_So this will be my Insane Asylum._ _Also.._

 

_I'm gonna put this out their though..._

_I'm a gore and horror lover, soooo..._

 

_If My stories and bunnies bring in a lot of horror..._

_Well I'm sorry.._ _Not really though._   _I love this stuff._


	2. A Dance of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki wasn't expecting to gain any friends in her new school. ( What with her being dame and all.)  
> But getting saved by and orange haired teen and becoming one of his unofficial little sisters may be the best thing to happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a KHR Bleach cross that popped in.

**Chapter**

 

* * *

It had started on a cloudy Saturday afternoon.

_A week before..._

 

_In a the Sawada house durring a lunch time all was well and quiete until._

_"Hiiieeeeee", came the shout from a six yearold Tsukiyumi as her mother told her she was going to spend a year with her cousin._

_Little Tsuki was a small child with long brown blond wavy hair the she kept in a ponytail, large doe like caramel eyes, and sharp yet pettiet features._

_"Isn't it great Tsu-chan? Orihimie agreed to let you stay with her till momma can straighten out things here with Kaiya-chans help.", a very happy and vindictive Sawada Nanahiko said. The Kaiya being the Hibari clan matriarch, and Nana's close friend._

" _But mama Tsu don't wanna go.." "Don't worry dear, Ori-chan promised that everything would be fine."_

_And that was that._

 

She had just arrived to Karakura Town with her mama to look for cousin Orihime when she got seperated by a rush of trafic on the sidewalks. She then spent the next thirty minutes trying to find her mama, until she ran into a group of thugish boys. 

Who then chased her down a side street and then into a park near a river.

"Alright brat your coming with us so the boss can say what to do with ya.", thug 1 says. only for his had to get caught.

"Yeah, how about no."

Then a fist caught him in the face nocking him out and into the grass.

"You fools should knw better than to chase kids around here." , says a tall orange haired bay with a scowl on his face.

"Oh hell." , was the only reply before the thugs were each nocked out.

"That should teach you fools to mess with kids.", he says before letting out a huff and turning to Tsuki.

"You ok kid." "Mhm" , Tsuki nods her head as she runs up to him and hugs his legs.

"Names Ichigo what's yours?" "Tsu is Tsukiyumi." " Well Tsuki what are out here for." "Tsu loose mama while looking for cousin Orihime." "Orihime? Well you must be who she was talking about earlier. Must be my luck then, Come on kid I know where your mama and cousin are they've been worried about you." "Really?" "Yep." was the last word said as he walked her off to the residential area.

And with that as they say the rest is history.


	3. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe and Obsession go hand in hand.

_**Ghost Hunt** _

* * *

 

This really sucked.

They had only done the damned game on a dare, and now they were running for their life from a psycho little ghost girl.

Eric was the first to disappear.

Then Sara.

Then Michele.

Jarc.

Felena.

Daris.

The only ones left were Tanna, Visour, and Karlous.

And from the looks Karlous kept getting from the ghost every time they saw her. He might be next.

Finding a room unlocked and running into it, he turned to see if the others were still behind him.

Only to see no one.

Terrified from not hearing anything or the ghost insane giggles, he closed the door and ran to a pair of tables in the room.

Karlous ducked down behind them and took three fortifying breathes to calm himself.

Until he heard the giggle.

A high pitch joyful sound of a young child.

Right behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but this one really won't go anywhere


	4. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and Hate go hand in hand.
> 
> Is it no wonder that when given a chance.
> 
> It brakes like a stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me...…
> 
> ( Warnning cause of Torture. )

**_A Demon AU Cross_ **

_FF/Diablos_

* * *

 

Everything hurt.

He had been chained to this wall for felt like ages now.

Time becoming nothing but an abstract of thought.

He..

He wasn't even sure what his life was before the torture started.

He didn't even remember his own name.

All he really had was the pain.

And the Hate.

**********

The first thing he can clearly recall after waking in this dark place, was the sound a cruel laughter, what felt like being chained to a wall, and then Pain.

His eyes snapping open as he registered something sharp and hooked being stabbed into his arms. Looking down he saw silver curved knives in his being stabbed into his pectoral muscles.

Another laugh had him looking up to see a number of being cloaked in shadows standing in around him. The only thing he could make out about them being what seemed to be horns and wings on many of them.

That was when one moved forward and gripped the ends of the knives before dragging them down his arms and ripping through flesh and muscles leaving bloody trails to splash along the floor.

The beings. 

No.

Demons.

Then began taking turns stabbing into different parts of his body tearing through muscles and ripping out flesh all the while laughing at his whimpers as the pain became unbearable.

***********

After what felt like hours or could have been days, they finally stopped.

One of them doing something that fixed him to a point were onlt scars remained, but so did the pain the wounds caused.

He was then left alone before what he could assume was a different group came in and began using him as a dart board.

Two of them going at once all hitting him in certain point on his body to cause maximum pain.

One even hit him in the balls at one point, before they stopped and slowly began pulling the fifty or so darts out of him and healing him once more.

It became a cycle after that.

Group after group would enter the room and either used him as target practice or used some item or weapon to make him a bloody mangled mess before healing him, but leaving him in excruciating pain that only increased as the next group came.

What they used was different every time, he could remember burning knives, acid, staples, and even a couple of different whips and chains.

Always using something different each time they entered the room, always healing him and leaving him in pain.

Slowly that pain became Rage.

And that Rage became unbridled Hate.

***********

Once a group came in and started whipping him with a flaming cat-o-ninetails.

The thing was that they weren't just wanting to hurt him.

No.

They wanted to hear him scream.

Something that he would never give them the satisfaction of.

It only made them hit harder.

And somehow.

He had gotten loose.

He thinks it was all the blood and the chains being weak from the acid and flames.

He only managed to kill five of them and run for the entrance before the whip caught his legs and then he blackout from pain and blood loss.

When he woke again it was while they ripped off his right leg and used the flames to catteries the stump.

He choked off a scream as they did.

It only got worse after that.

But he didn't know how bad it would be.

He only knew that he would never scream for them, and that when he finally got free.

He would kill them all.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atleast I got this shit out of my head.....


End file.
